


owe you for this

by rafeadler (faithseed)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: just soft bc im the soft king, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/rafeadler
Summary: a trip to scotland seems pointless, but then it turns out to be worth it in the end - even if there was no treasure to be found.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	owe you for this

The weather was harsh this time of year in Scotland, with the snow piling up and the wind settling in. Finding Avery’s treasure was becoming more of a chore and the reward at the end was looking less and less rewarding. With only historical knowledge and the smallest of clues, it was seemingly impossible. You were almost to the point of not wanting to find it. 

Of course, you’d never tell Rafe that. Ever since you partnered up with the rich man and Nadine and her team of mercenaries, you’ve been thrown this way and that, and unfortunately, you've spent a lot of time in the Scotland cold. It didn't mean you ever got used to it, however. 

Most of the days were spent listening to the sounds of explosions, of Rafe getting more and more frustrated with the lack of progression. Just like before, he was getting caught on deadend after deadend and even the tiniest of hope he’d make it past them was crushed. 

Scotland was beginning to be a cursed trip.

If it wasn't for whoever was calling your name, you might’ve just fallen asleep right here in this god forsaken room of the old cathedral. You looked up to see Rafe enter the room, dressed head to toe in black. He seemed warm. 

“Should I be worried?” 

He laughs lightly, but there's anger in his gaze. “No, just- some unexpected company.” 

You nod softly, knowing very well he was expecting this. Whether he was upset about that or something else though, you’d never know for he wouldn't say. “We’ll find it.” You say quietly- not that you believed it, but it felt like the right thing to say. This meant a lot to Rafe. 

“Yes, we will. However, they’ll find it first, I’m sure.” You raised a tired brow and he smiles. “Which is good. They’ll lead us right to it.” 

A frown pulled your lips. “Then what's the point of all this? Blowing this building to bits?” 

Rafe shrugs and moves around the table and then leans against it. “For show.”

Before, he was angry at Nadine for the constant destruction. You assumed he realised there was nothing here to begin with and so he gave up. Even with your general knowledge from the history books you’ve read, there was nothing to do to speed up the search. 

You fought back an annoyed groan and yawned instead, shrinking further into your scarf and coats. If anything, you should be able to go somewhere warmer, but Rafe had insisted that your presence was needed. Of course, that had been all a lie to keep you here. 

“Should I be worried?” Rafe questions and you open your eyes. 

It's your turn to laugh and you straighten up. “No, just a bit tired. I don’t know how you do this without any sleep.” He looks to you for a moment, questioningly. You continue with, “I know you haven’t slept. I haven’t slept.” 

Then the question of why you were here in the first place entered your thoughts. Was it Rafe? The treasure? The thrill? Or was it the idea of getting up close and personal with history itself that brought you out here? The hell if you knew. You needed a fucking coffee.

He nods and steps closer, crouching down and placing his hands on your legs. You are suddenly very aware of that fact and the amount of warmth in those hands seeping through your jeans. “Just a couple more hours. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

“Oh, will you? And how will you make it up to me?” You mutter, watching him curiously. 

Rafe smirks and stands, shrugging boredly. “You’ll just have to wait and see. Now get up, we’ve got work to do.” 

\--------------

Leaving Scotland and the cathedral was such a relief and you ended up passing out in the back seat of the truck with Rafe beside you. The sound of the engine rumbling and the heat filtering through the truck sent you right to sleep. When you woke, you noticed the truck was quiet and neither Nadine or Orca were in the front.

Your head was resting on Rafe’s lap, his fingers still and tangled through your hair. The sound of his even breathing was faint and you imagined him to be asleep. Moving slowly, you turned your head, tiredly blinking up at him. His head was resting in his hand, elbow propped up on the door, hair falling out of formation, and his lips were parted slightly. 

He looked rather cute like that. You push yourself up and moan at the discomfort in your body. A proper bed was all you wanted, but the truck was all you had. You stretch the best you can, yawning until you hear Rafe talking. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

You jump and turn to look at him. His eyes are still closed, but he’s slouched in the seat, leaning his head back. “Don’t worry about me. Go back to sleep.”

Rafe shakes his head and sighs. “I was comfortable.” He spoke so softly that you weren’t sure if you were supposed to hear so you decided to ignore it. Your cheeks were already burning. 

You lean back in your seat on the opposite side of the vehicle, barely looking out the windows as you fought the urge to go back to sleep. Rafe moved beside you and suddenly his head was on your lap, cheek pressing against your thigh. His eyes are still closed and you wonder how long you slept through the ride, how long he slept before you woke him. 

With your heart racing faster than it seemed possible, you started down at him curiously, but he didn’t seem to care about the situation. It wasn’t like he just fell over. He laid down like this on he own accord and now you were the one to suffer. And out of sheer curiosity and intense desire to touch him, you started playing with his hair. 

When he didn’t move or protest your actions, you continued slowly and lightly threading your fingers through the messy brown strands. He looked so peaceful and calm that you wished you had been awake while he was doing it to you. 

Losing yourself in your thoughts, you didn’t realize that you trailed off and were carefully tracing your fingers over his cheeks, the curve of his jaw, down his throat and back up. And then you blinked and Rafe was staring up at you behind hooded eyes. 

“What are you doing?” 

Whatever words you were about to say were caught in your throat, forced back down as you removed your hands and apologized to him. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

He sits up slightly, now face to face and you wanted to tell him he was way too close. That any movement was going to result in them touching. “Your actions will have consequences, I hope you are aware of that.”

It might be dramatic, but maybe you did go out of line. He’s practically your boss, paying you to help him find some fucking treasure, not for you to fondle his face. You can’t even bring yourself to nod, but he seems to know that you understood. 

Rafe smiles and leans forward, his lips brushing yours so gently that it took you a moment to realize what was happening. It didn’t take long for a chaste kiss to turn into something more. His hand was creeping up the back of your neck and your hands were clinging to his jacket. 

When he pulled away, you closed your eyes and leaned your forehead against his. You’d be lying is you said you hadn’t ever thought about doing that. Luckily enough, it seems Rafe had more courage than you did. 

“Now, when we get to Madagascar, remind me that I do owe you. Think carefully about what you want.” 

You were going to ask for a coffee, a bath, a day off, anything. Now, you had other plans in mind.


End file.
